The Heirs
The Heirs is a 2013 Korean drama about the heir to a conglomerate business, who falls in love with the daughter of his housekeeper. Synopsis The world at your feet and the weight of the world on your shoulders. Children of the super-elite class bear the burden of success as they are being groomed as heirs to their family business empires despite only being in high school. Kim Tan (Lee Min Ho) is the heir to the Empire Group, a family conglomerate business. But he lives under the constant shadow of his older half-brother, Kim Won (Choi Jin Hyuk), who is already an accomplished young executive in the family business. Despite being betrothed to the wealthy and haughty Rachel Ryu (Kim Ji Won), a hotel heiress, Tan falls in love with Cha Eun Sang (Park Shin Hye), the daughter of his family's housekeeper. Eun Sang and her best friend, Yoon Chan Young (Kang Min Hyuk), the son of Empire Group's secretary, did not grow up like their families' employer did, but they get embroiled in their lives nonetheless. Eun Sang gets caught in a love triangle with Tan and Choi Young Do (Kim Woo Bin), the condescending heir to a luxury resort conglomerate while Chan Young falls in love with Tan's ex-girlfriend, Lee Bo Na (Krystal Jung), the socialite daughter of a major entertainment executive. Can a romance survive between the haves and the have-nots?https://www.viki.com/tv/12699c-heirs?q=the%20heirs Cast Main Characters= *Lee Min Ho as Kim Tan **Jung Chan Woo as Young Kim Tan **Jeon Jin Seo as Child Kim Tan *Park Shin Hye as Cha Eun Sang *Kim Woo Bin as Choi Yeong Do **Yang Hyun Mo as Young Choi Yeong Do |-| Supporting Characters= *Choi Jin Hyuk as Kim Won *Park Joon Geum as Jung Ji Sook *Kim Seung Wook as Jung Ji Hoon *Seo Yi Sook as Lee Hyo Shin's mother *Park Hyung Shik as Jo Myung Soo *Jung Won Joong as Lee Chan Hyuk *Ra Mi Ran as Jo Myung Soo's Mother *Choi Ji Na as Yoo Kyung Ran *Kang Ha Neul as Lee Hyo Shin *Baek Seung Hyun as Secretary Jung *Jeon Soo Jin as Kang Ye Seol *Choi Jin Ho as Choi Dong Wook *Choi Tae Hwan as Lee Sang Woo *Choi Eun Kyung as Kang Ye Seol's mother *Jo Yoon Woo as Moon Joon Yeong *Jung Dong Hwan as Kim Nam Yoon *Choi Won Young as Yoon Jae Ho *Im Ju Eun as Jun Hyun Joo *Yoon Son Ha as Lee Esther *Kang Min Hyuk as Yoon Chan Yeong *Kim Sung Ryung as Han Ki Ae *Krystal as Lee Bo Na *Kim Ji Won as Yoo Rachel *Kim Mi Kyung as Park Hee Nam *Yang Seung Pil as Hyo Jun *Hwang Bo Mi as Kang Han Na |-| Guest Roles= *Park Woo Cheon as Kim Tan's cousin *Lee Min Hyuk as Himself (Ep. 4) *N as Himself (Ep. 4) *Ken as Himself (Ep. 4) *Hong Bin as Himself (Ep. 4) *Lee Chang Sub as Himself (Ep. 4) *Yook Sung Jae as Himself (Ep. 4) *Jung Il Hoon as Himself (Ep. 4) *Seo Eun Kwang as Himself (Ep. 4) *Leo as Himself (Ep. 4) *Hyuk as Himself (Ep. 4) *Kim Hee Chul as Himself (Ep. 4) *Ravi as Himself (Ep. 4) *Hwang Young Hee as Jeguk High School Teacher *Wang Ji Won as Yang Da Kyung, Kim Won's arranged date *Jung Joo Hee as an announcer *Park Young Ji as Da Kyung's father *Kang Kyung Hun as Dong Wook's lover *Lee Hyun Jin as Bo Na's brother *Yoon Jin Seo as Cha Eun Suk *Lee Chang Yup as a man on a blind date *Kwon Hong Seok as Mango Cafe's owner *Kim Kwon as Se Ryun's PD *Jo Mi Nyeo *Kim Seon Eun Soundtrack Main Article: The Heirs OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/the-heirs/seasons/1 Awards *'Daejeon Drama Festival 2014 - APAN:' Actress for excellence miniseries (Park Shin Hye) *'APAN 2014 Star Awards: ' Excellence Award (Park Shin Hye) *'50 Seoul International Awards 2014:' Outstanding Korean Drama *'Paeksang Arts Awards 2014:' Most Popular Actress (Park Shin Hye) *'Soompi 2014 Awards:' Best OST Lee Chang Min by Moment *'2013 Dramafever Awards (USA): ' Best Actress (Park Shin Hye) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: ' Best Actor Award from Korea (Lee Min Ho) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: ' Award for Best Actor in a special drama (Lee Min Ho) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: ' Excellence Award in a special drama (Park Shin Hye) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: ' Best Dressed Award (Lee Min Ho) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award (Lee Min Ho and Park Shin Hye) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: ' Award for Top 10 Stars (Lee Min Ho, Park Shin Hye and Kim Woo-bin) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (Kang Min Hyuk, Choi Jin Hyuk and Kim Ji-won) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Special Award for Actress in a drama (Kim Sung Ryung) *'Korean Updates 2013 Awards:' Best Actor (Lee Min Ho) *'Korean Updates 2013 Awards: ' Best Actress (Park Shin Hye) *'Korean Updates 2013 Awards: ' Favorite Couple (Lee Min Ho and Park Shin Hye) *'Korean Updates 2013 Awards: ' Grand Awards-Daesang for Drama (Lee Min Ho) *'Korean Updates 2013 Awards: ' Drama of the Year *'Baidu Music Awards 2013: ' Best Actor in Asia (Lee Min Ho) *'2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards: ' Most Popular Actress Award (Park Shin Hye) *'2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards: ' Most Popular Actor Award (Kim Woo Bin) *'2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards: ' Best Supporting Actress (Mini-Series) (Kim Mi Kyung) (for The Heirs, I Hear Your Voice, and Master's Sun) Related Drama *'Korea:' The Heirs Christmas Edition (compilation) *'China:' Billion Dollar Heir (remake), Heirs From Another Star (remake) Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "The Master's Sun" and was followed by "You Who Came from the Stars" on December 18, 2013.http://asianwiki.com/The_Heirs_-_Korean_Drama *Singer and actor Jung Yong-Hwa from Kpop group "CN BLUE" was originally cast as one of the main supporting characters but dropped out of the project. According to his management company FNC Entertainment, differences between the production company Hwa & Dam Pictures and FNC Entertainment over Jung Yong-Hwa's character could not be mutually satisfied. *First script reading took place August 5, 2013 at SBS Production Center in Ilsan, South Korea. The first script reading took more than 4 hours to complete. *Filming for "The Heirs" moved to the United States in September 2013 for a 3 week period. Actor Lee Min-Ho left for the United States on September 2 and Park Shin-Hye on September 6. Filming in the United States began on September 8, 2013. The first scene was filmed at an almond farm in California with Lee Min-Ho and Park Shin-Hye. Filming also took place around Los Angeles, California, including beaches in Malibu, as well as other locations. *Actor Lee Min-Ho sings a song for "The Heirs" OST. The title of the song is "Painful Love" ("Ahpeun Sarang"). The song describes Lee Min-Ho's character Kim Tan's emotions as he abandons everything for the women he loves. The song was released on December 4, 2013 through various Korean online music sites. Gallery The Heirs.png|Official Poster The Heirs 1.png The Heirs 2.png The Heirs 3.png The Heirs 4.png References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:SBS Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:School Category:The Heirs